1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of torque governing and speed governing of engines and particularly for engines whose torque and power varies appreciably over a period of several cycles or revolutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The description of the prior art is essentially the same as the description of the prior art in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,547, issued 28 Feb. 1984, and this material is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The additional references cited for U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,547, are also relevant prior art.